The Jock and the Princess
by Schick Merchandise
Summary: THREE SHOT! Too often, she waits too long in his soccer field of a kingdom, gazing at the starry night that filled with dreams too big for her to embrace...and then she walks away. NamiXas.
1. First Part

**Author's Notes: **THREE-SHOT MADNESS! - - This is the first in line.

* * *

"Now, where did that go?" the blonde girl kept on whining. 

The nighttime sky was purplish black; gazillions of tiny white dots twinkled within the heavens. A nineteen year old girl grumpily sauntered across the football field. She was surrounded by freshly cut grass and perfectly arranged trees from afar.

The fingers on her left hand tucked her golden strands behind her left ear and her right arm protectively held close her mustard colored shoulder bag that is currently hanging on her right shoulder.

She stopped at her track when she saw a direly familiar male blonde scruffily seated on the grass. He was staring at dim nowhere while dumbly petting his soccer ball.

* * *

**The Jock and the Princess**

**By Tammi Super Girl**

* * *

The nighttime breeze blew her white button-down sweater. She tried to hang onto them and managed to wrap her slim and slightly curvaceous body with it. The weather was cold, but the hearts were colder. 

Her powder blue eyes pierced at his figure. She wanted to look away but there was something that made her not to.

As expected, his royal blue orbs slowly crawled to gape at her. He bit his lower lip for a while. "Hi." There was no happiness in his single-worded greeting. There was no identifiable up or down. It was plain and simple; phlegmatic and cold.

Naminé froze for a while. It's been a long time since he actually took notice of her. After for three freaking years of ignoring each other and living like they were complete strangers, that was the first word he managed to say to her. It may seem like it means nothing, but who knows? She can find that out if she stays. She discreetly held up her forehead high "Hi..!" She uttered with a slight louder tone.

He jerked his head away from her direction and took a deep breath. Once again, his royal blue eyes that look so emotionless at the moment, stared at the horizon. There was nothing there but boringness. "Ehem." He cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

Naminé slightly crossed her eyebrows. True, he was a soccer player. The whole football field may be his hearted kingdom and he may be asking that because she was intruding his somewhat called territory. Even so, reality check, this is clearly the University's property, not his alone. "I'm looking for something." She answered bitterly.

It was true; she really was looking for something. She wasn't looking for him, although, even if it's hard to admit, finding him there was a bonus.

Naminé's classroom was located at the sixth floor of their building and through its windows was the precious view of the University field. Thirteen minutes ago, her drunken long pink haired guy classmate named Marluxia, threw her small blue brush out of the window. He borrowed her hair brush and when she was asking for it, he threw it out. Naminé never knew a drunk person like Marluxia could fling her brush all the way to the field. It's going to be hard to look for it because it's already dark outside. Damn 8pm classes. Why did the University allow such late schedules?

A vain popped in her head, being irritated with the past scene. She could have just left her hair brush lost but she didn't want to. She had it for more than four years and it's sort of sentimental to her. It's funny and peculiar how girls like her wanted to hold onto something unimportant.

Her black school shoes rustled with the grass. She was beginning to leave. "Is this it?" Roxas plainly uttered.

She looked back and saw her brush clutched within his left hand fingers. "Yes." She replied as she nears him. He stood from the ground and handed it to her. "Thanks… I guess…"

"I knew it was yours." He talked casually. "It landed beside my foot a while back. I thought the heavens were mocking me."

She chuckled. He lifted his eyebrows. "So..!" He turned away his head again and began playing with his ball. "How are things?"

Things? Naminé thought. Couldn't he ask how she was rather than asking how things are? She looked sideways. "…Fine..?" She answered unsurely. She was having mind battles if she's going to continue this conversation with him. "…Just broke up with my boyfriend three weeks ago."

"Yeah," he nonchalantly responded "I heard."

"Riiiight." She managed to say and her shoes began to rustle again with the grass. "See you around." She walked off, knowing though that she left her heart beside his spot.

"I never really liked Olette, ya know!" He called out to her. That was random, Naminé thought. She turned to face him again. "She's Hayner's chick." He continued.

She let out a peeved sigh. "Is there something you want to talk about?" She asked, putting her right fist upon her right hip. "Because clearly, Roxas, I wasn't asking about it."

There really was no issue between Naminé, Roxas and Olette. There was nothing close to that. Except for the fact that there was a gossip spreading that Roxas was going for the brown haired braided girl that his teammate dated. "Well I…" his eyes sheepishly darted on the ground "I just don't need another one believing the rumor."

He is still self-centered. Didn't it occur in his jock head that she doesn't care? She shunned him out of her system…and that didn't happen yesterday. It happened three years ago- right when she realized that he isn't really interested in her. She crossed him out of her list right then and there. What makes him think that she still has a thing for him? "Right." She uttered bitterly. "Good luck with that." And then she walked away. This time, she won't face him again. Never again.

There was a sound of a ball dropping on the grassy ground. "Naminé, WAIT!" He called out for the third time. She didn't turn back like she promised her self just now. She continued walking.

"What?" She soon stopped when he abrasively grabbed her right arm; her mustard colored bag nearly fell off from her shoulder.

After doing an impulsive thing, he just froze there. His royal blue eyes reflected upon her powder blue ones. He knew it. If he keeps this up, she's gonna cry. He's gonna make her cry again. "Look, I'm sorry, alright?"

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed. What is he apologizing for, she thought. "For what?" He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. "Didn't we decide that nothing happened?" She spat.

"No..?"

She tugged away her arm from his grasp. "That's what we were doing, right? We've been discounting our so called familiarity for the past years. We were so good at it. We were fooling everyone!" Then she bit her lower lip for a while. "Why ruin a good thing?"

His slightly desperate facial expression turned to unsympathetic. "We both know that all of these are just mere charades!"

Now, why did he have to bring that up? It made things worse for Naminé. "Whatever..!" She was solemnly annoyed. She hated to admit that all those years she was putting up walls against him came trembling down like a stack of Uno's.

Now, she doesn't know if ever he speaks again, she'd be able to take it. And he did. "Don't tell me it's dead as you and me."

Her heart sank. She paused and took the chance to look deeply in his eyes. This may be the last time she'll be seeing her reflection in those orbs. This can be the only chance she'd get with him and she's clearly blowing it. "I don't need to say it. You know it." She forced a smile and hoped to the heavens that it didn't tell her soul. She wished to the flying unicorns that her smile didn't look so sad.

Awkward silence filled the ambiance. It's as if everything was mourning with them. It's like the whole world stopped just to watch their drama. It's as if they were characters in a soap opera and the eyes of the housewives were piercing at them, being tensed and eager to know what's going to happen next.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wondered if he couldn't as well. So, she gave him a favor and did the exiting for them…for their welfare.

Roxas watched her back disappear. He had never felt that challenged and defeated until now. Never did a soccer match make him experience that. Why with her? She was just some chick he mistook three years ago. Back then, she was just merely a familiar face; not because he knew her, but because she looked similar to someone he thought he loved.

He was just frantic and hopeless that is why he tried hooking up with the look-a-like named Naminé. That was it, nothing more. He easily left her in the air because he thought his so called loved one was going back to him. But she didn't. He lost her and he was left with nothing, not even the look-a-like girl.

If Naminé was nothing more than a similar face, why is he now throwing paroxysms in the night filled grounds? He hurled his soccer ball as far away as he can, letting out exclaimed grunts of anger.

Soon, he calmed down. Sweat dripped off his forehead even when the weather grew colder.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **HOOEEE! –plays with pointing fingers- Why did it turn out so dramatic? Anyhoo, please show appreciation (let alone gratitude) for the underground literature by giving easy-to-do reviews. This literature may be crappy but it is free...and anything free is good enough. 


	2. Second Part: Flashback of 3 years ago

**Author's Notes: **I edited the first part. I named the drunkard. I named him Marluxia. Lmao.

I thank the signed reviewers- X-The Random Vampire-X, lebrezie

* * *

"Yo." The tall guy with ash-blonde hair placed his palm on the girl's head. "Somethin' botherin' you, Nam?" 

The blonde girl kept her head down. She slightly shook her head. She stared at the ground as if she was waiting for anything to pop out from the floor. "Demyx, I'm alright." She quietly replied. Demyx doubtingly smirked and raised one eyebrow.

The two continued walking through the park. They were there not because they were going out. Not a chance. Demyx was like a brother figure to Naminé. He was there even if she wasn't calling him. It's going to be too much if she calls him every time she's down. If that is meant to happen, then he'd be by her side all the time. Even so, she isn't that pathetic as it sounds. A person may seem strong because only true friends know how weak one is. And at that, Demyx knows fragile she is no matter how bitchy she can be.

"You're off to somewhere, right?" for the first time in twenty minutes, she finally lifted her head and an identifiable pitch can be recognized from her tone.

It doesn't take too much to cheer her up- just pure concern and comfort, a bit of this and a little that, she's almost as good as new again. He grinned and answered "We got band practice." Little did he know that this day isn't like the other days he had with her.

"Oh." She uttered quickly. Her face was nonchalant and plain. Demyx's eyebrows furrowed. He wondered what's been troubling her since morning. He thought of inviting her to watch their jam but on second thought, that may not seem to be a good idea. He never really knew why she spurned all his invitations to his jam practices and gigs.

"Aaaand..!" Demyx cooed. "They're here..!" He pointed his friends from afar. "Wow, Axel's up early." He squinted his steel blue colored orbs, eying the red head from afar. "Too bad. I guess Riku won't be kicking his ass today…" He said disappointedly. Axel's always late whenever they have to meet up and Riku always gets mad because of it.

"I uh…" Naminé's feet stuck to the ground. A moment ago, her cornflower blue eyes were scanning the guys one by one. There were red headed Axel, who was tossing his broken drumsticks at the roller skaters who pass by, Riku, who was replacing the strings on his electric guitar, and _the blonde guy_, who was seated on the backseat of the park bench.

"Alriiight..!" Demyx placed his left palm upon his right shoulder. He stretched out his right arm and began to move it in a circular motion. "Here's my stop, Nam!" He turned to her with a grin but it soon faded the moment he faced her. "What's wrong?" He questioned.

"N-nothing!" She stammered. "I'll see you around, Demyx." With a quick step of her heel, she turned to the opposite direction and hurried off.

That was weird, Demyx thought while he scratched his head. He turned to the direction of his friends and strode off to them. He had his thumb pointing the leaving girl behind him. "I think something's wrong with her…" He mentioned once he was face to face with them.

"What's new..?" Axel continued flinging his snapped drum sticks. "They're girls…" He muttered. Disenchantment plastered Demyx's face while he childishly pouted. He just stared at Axel in slight disbelief. He never thought he could be so bitter about women. And then Demyx faced Riku. It seemed like he didn't care at all. There was nothing in his turquoise eyes that screamed fetish for women. He even looked like he didn't hear anything. For a second there, you could wonder if he has some incapability of hearing or he just doesn't care for anything at all…except for his rigid electric guitar. Demyx continued to pout until his steel blue eyes landed on the dodger blue ones that seem to be staring to a certain someone from afar.

He aimed to call his attention. "Roxa-"

"Was Naminé the one with you?" He cut him off with his question.

"Yeah..!" Demyx responded immediately. Something smells fishy, he thought. "What's up?"

He quickly turned his head. "HMM?" The blonde's dodger blue eyes tensely widened. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow at Roxas. Demyx looked away and muttered "Nothing." He may not be witty at all times and thank the gods of dimwitted-ness that they didn't make him senseless at all times. He placed his bass he called Sitar on the grass and began checking it. While he was on it, he thought of asking his friend for some details after band practice.

* * *

"Naminé! HAHA!" He surprised her in the ice cream parlor. "I knew you'd be here!" 

"Cuz I told you, dummy." She let out a feeble laugh and continued with her vanilla ice cream; Vanilla, plain but scrumptious.

She was settled at the corner of the room, seated on a square shaped high stool by a cream colored counter. "Band practice is done already?" She asked.

He ran a hand thru his ash-blonde hair. "Yeah!" And then he sat next to her. "Hey Nam…" His voice turned serious.

She had her focus on her ice cream. The tiny silver spoon was clutched within her left hand fingers and her other free hand was supporting her glass. She kept her head bowed. She blinked twice, wondering if she should let her friend say what he has to say or just run like hell because she knows that this is going to be some serious talk…and for once, it could be about _him_. "Yes?" Her cowardice betrayed her.

Demyx looked deeply in her cornflower blue eyes. His perfectly shaped manly eyebrows furrowed. He pressed his lips, finally ready to blurt it out. "May I have some of your ice cream cuz I'm beat..!" Whew, all of Naminé's muscles in her entire body loosened up. For a second guess, she thought Demyx knew something…something about them.

"Sure..!" She gleefully handed her the glass. She sounded like she was thanking him for not opening the virulent topic. She guesses she can go on after all.

"Man!" He began talking with ice cream in his mouth. "Riku KEPT US playing and PLAYING!" He whined; his eyes still focused on the white ice cream. "It was like hell, man!" He paused because he had to swallow down the melted fat first. "'WE'R NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL WE RECORD IT RIGHT!' he said. That dude's gotta lighten up!"

Her dainty right wrist found its way on her lips while she chuckled. She giggled her words- "Riku always has his way with everything!"

"And what's with you and Roxas, huh?"

Naminé froze.

'DUN DUN DUN DUNNNN!' Doom song was playing in her background. Her eyes widened for a while and then she hid them under her bangs. "Nothing." She slowly uttered and faced away.

Demyx placed down the empty ice cream glass and the silver spoon on the counter. It's not just because he's done eating or there's nothing more to eat, but it was because he didn't believe her. He knew that 'nothing' meant a whole lot of 'something'.

* * *

**Flashback: Three years ago…**

She was sixteen, young, fresh and ready to blossom for the fad called romance. Not that it mattered so much to her, but it's just a typical thing to expect in a new school.

Naminé was a new student. She didn't look like a geek, a nerd or a dimwit. Things are highly expected to go right for her.

"Hmmf..!" She pouted and sat on a bench in front of her new building. It was the second day of school and she didn't have a clique yet. It was fine, she guessed. It's only the second day; loads of friends will be coming in soon for the rest of the week. She faced to the left, she saw a boy passing by her. She gaped at him. He had brown spiky hair, blue eyes and a cheerful innocent expression was etched in his face.

She knows him. They were acquainted a month ago thru a common friend. Sora.

She wanted to call him because he didn't seem to have noticed her sitting there. Still, she kept her mouth shut and examined where he was heading to. She faced to the right and saw a blonde guy with tinier spikes sticking up from his scalp. He was seated on the bench next to hers.

She knows him as well. But not 'know him know him' just 'know him'. She saw him yesterday at school and he seemed to be popular.

She doesn't like him. She thought he looked very conceited and boastful.

Sora was clearly walking towards him. Just great, she grunted to herself; so much for asking brown head to hang out with her.

Even so, she continued to watch Sora sit with his guy friend. As she does it, the blonde haired boy saw her. Their eyes were just approximately sixty inches away. She didn't like it. That's because she doesn't like him; so much for claiming that she isn't judgmental. Still, she continued the staring contest; not knowing that they were just watching each other for mere three seconds. She got confused when he widened his eyes in slight shock, revealing a pair of dodger blue pools. For a moment there, she had her second impression of him.

Not wanting to end up ogling at the popular guy, she stood and walked away.

* * *

The next few days were a tad awkward. She'll hear his name whenever she walks pass his group. It's not because she keeps on reciting his name over and over in her head. Geez, she didn't even know if she can even spell his name right! 

"ROXAS!" There it goes again. She continued walking. When she reached the school gates, she hid behind the crowd and squinted her eyes, stretching her neck to see his group.

Their group was in their boys-will-be-boys thing. They were wrestling on the benches, goofing around or whatever it is that they do during free time. He was there alright. She watched him search within the crowd. She doesn't like to guess that he's looking for her.

But he was.

She saw his eyes widened in glee again when he saw her hiding within the crowd. That's it. That was too weird, she's going home.

* * *

A few more days passed and her cell phone began receiving anonymous text messages. '**You stop my world every time you pass by.**' 

She raised an eyebrow after she read it. "Corny." The word escaped from her mouth.

She had to take action so she told some of her friends about it. Sora, for one, was a good help. Actually, he's the only help she needs. She just told him that there was some anonymous person sending her strange messages. Sora was dense and dumbfounded. He didn't even guess that it could be his spiked blonde friend. And another thing, Sora isn't in Roxas' basic group of buddies. They were just friends, not close pals.

She didn't care what they meant to each other. It could be a drug-exchange relationship or it could be the uninvited man love. Whatever. Naminé just took Sora's cell phone and searched its phone book for the direly familiar number of the anonymous guy.

'BING BONG!' It ringed in her head. "Gotcha."

His name was clearly there- '_Roxas_'

* * *

One night when Naminé was out with her buddies, her cell phone beeped. She wasn't so eager about the message, she was eager to bust his bubble. '**Hi.'** She read. "Hi my ass!" She exclaimed. Half of her friends faced her and questions were visible in their faces. "It's nothing!" She sweetly cooed, and then her friends were back to their business. 

'**Hi ya! Roxas!**' She replied to the text message.

Her cell phone beeped again. That was quick, she thought. '**What? Roxas who?**'

An evil smirk erupted in her lips. **"Roxas who? Roxas u!"** She sent him a message.

It took quite a while before her cell phone beeped again. But it soon did. It says: '**WTF! How'd u know? I'm quittin this!**'

She chuckled. Okay, that was sort of cute, she admitted to her self. She pressed a couple of buttons. '**Oh c'mon. What's the matter?**' That was her reply.

Pretty soon, she found her self enjoying every conversation with him. Still, she didn't divulge to her self that she's beginning to 'like him like him'.

* * *

After for a few more weeks… 

"What the hell DID YOU DO?" It was seven in the evening and Roxas was scolding her for being drenched in rain water.

It was the beginning of their evening classes; well, for that Monday night, evening classes were only for Roxas. She has a different schedule and she doesn't have evening classes on Mondays. "Umm…" She wasn't sure what to say. To be honest, it was lucky enough for her that he found her standing in front of their building…soaked.

He was standing in front of her. He took off his dark green jacket and he placed it on her. He placed his palms on her shoulders and he flashed a childish smile at her. In return, Naminé smiled embarrassingly. "Look at you…" He uttered caringly as he tries to squeeze her wet hair with his right hand. "C'mon, I'm taking you home."

"B-but..!"

Too late, the rain stopped and he already took her hand and led her outside of the school bounds. He was obviously cutting classes for her.

That was clearly the beginning of it all. A few phone calls followed after that fateful rainy night. Pretty soon, Naminé learned to thank the heavens that they had to mess her up with rain water.

* * *

Two days. Roxas hasn't been calling her for two days. He wasn't even sending her meager text messages. Nothing. 

She began to wonder.

A week. He hasn't been making contact with her for a week. She doesn't even see him at school.

She began to worry about him.

Three weeks. Naminé summoned up all the courage and finally asked Sora about Roxas' whereabouts. He said he was fine. He barely sees him but he doesn't get any news of him having his head off or something close to that.

And so, she decided to call him instead. She was tensed and nervous of what she's going to say to him. She can't just scold him for not showing up. They are not officially dating. They were nothing more than good friends. Still, she aimed to know what's with him.

But the chance never came.

He doesn't reply to her text messages and doesn't answer her calls nor return them.

Clearly, he was ditching their so called alliance.

* * *

She tried to move on. There was clearly no use holding onto something invisible and inadequate. It was hard for her because she liked him and she knew he felt the same…but now she began to wonder if he really did. 

Months passed and she started to see him in school again. They see each other but not as friends anymore. They see each other as strangers who had nothing more than an acquainted past. She felt bad about it. And she was unsure if he did too.

Well, what the heck. If he's the type of guy that leaves women in the air, then he's not at all worth it. She sort of feels stupid for entering that fling. Wait, was it a fling? It was like a forced friendship slightly melted with a trance of measly romance. What do you call it then?

Whatever.

And that's just what you need to realize that there's nothing to look forward for. They need not to talk because she doubts if there's something to talk about.

They were done.

* * *

After for some time, right when she was before her verge of 'getting over it', she was informed with the bad news. 

Bad news equals reality.

Roxas had a crush on Naminé. That was a fact. The thing behind it was that he had a thing for her just because she looks like Resse.

Resse is the girl Roxas dated two months before he laid eyes on Naminé. Resse went out with him but she never really liked him. Still, sometimes she shows affection for him but that happens rarely- it only happens after his gigs. Resse would come to watch every time then she'd take him after it. He was just some sort of prize for her. Roxas was the vocalist and was popular and she used his popularity to gain social status.

Even so, Roxas was blinded with those facts and he still continued to woo her no matter how many times she turned him down and then suddenly take him back again. At those times, he thought she had finally gain 'true' interest in him but his hopes just fell to mere folly. Farce.

She was fickly and there was nothing he could do or would do to retaliate.

Eventually, the Roxas-Resse ups and downs ended.

Roxas didn't dislike Naminé. Even so, he still chose to leave her when Resse contacted him again. He was so ecstatic that he dropped his thing with Naminé in an instant. That is why he never bothered to call her again. He didn't even have the guts to give her a proper explanation.

But old habits die hard…or never die. Resse just used him for another rebound. He was nothing more to her than just a suitor.

Roxas learned that for too many times, he let unimportant things enter his mind and then usually it's too late to see what made him blind. And with his thing with Naminé? He guessed that she probably don't need or want to know his rationalization. He had already reckoned that after it all, she doesn't want to do anything with him anymore- not even lame apologies.

**End of flashback…**

* * *

It's getting late. Naminé and Demyx walked out of the ice cream parlor together. "Oh… So that's what happened…" He sounded like he really felt bad for her. 

"Mhm…" She uttered normally. There was no glint of hurt or gloominess. "I heard he indulged himself into Soccer after that."

"Yeah… I think that was the time." He said and she nodded at him for that. She kept on walking not noticing that he stopped on his track. "Want me to talk to him for you?"

Naminé turned her head and faced her friend who was standing a few inches away from her. "Like I told you, we have nothing to talk about anymore." After that, a bitter smile trickled in her lips. "It's been three years..!"

Demyx abruptly motioned his eyebrows. She tilted her head at that. He pointed to something behind her. She turned to see to where he was pointing at while she hears Demyx say "Looks like you do now."

He was there. Roxas was.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Now I can finally do my homework..! 


End file.
